The present invention concerns 2-substituted propoxy-3-cyano-5-hydroxypyridines having pharmaceutical utility.
Disubstituted pyridines having pharmaceutical activity are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,000,282 and 4,125,618. Trisubstituted pyridines having pharmaceutical utility are generally disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,575 and EPO publication No. 0,003,278.
Pharmaceutically active specific trisubstituted pyridines of the present invention have been discovered having useful pharmacological properties.